


Don't hurt them...

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child death mentioned (briefly), Eventual Relationships, F/F, I Tried, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: Reader is abducted and the team set to find out who's taken her.Eventual Emily x Reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't written anything in a while but suddenly decided to finish this off! I hope you like it, any feedback is helpful! I'm quite new to fanfiction writing! :)
> 
> Thank you, Enjoy!

You wake up to a freezing cold bucket of water being tipped over your head. You’re on alert instantly looking round the room you quickly work out you’re in a basement of some kind, you can tell by the small windows, letting minimal light through. You can only see one exit – the door upstairs.

“We’re going to have some fun today!” The man in front of you shouts, smiling grimly.

“Who are you and what do you want?” You ask, shivering slightly.

“You’ll work it out eventually” he says smirking, before pulling you up so you are hanging from the ceiling and electrocuting you. 

You body shakes from the shock but you try not to scream, biting on your lip until you draw blood but eventually the screams come out anyway. After he stops, you hang weekly, chains digging into your wrists.

“What do you want?” you ask tiredly, he laughs before electrocuting you again. 

For the next few hours the techniques vary from electrocuting, water-boarding, beatings and shallow slash wounds along your stomach, arms and legs. 

You pass out, your wounds dripping with blood and your screams loud and ear piercing. 

\-----

“Garcia, I need you to trace a phone!” Hotch says when he gets into the conference room where the team is sitting.

“Sure Boss man, who’s?” Garcia says, sitting down at her laptop.

“Y/L/N’s” He says. The team all look up to Hotch before Garcia quickly starts.

“Is she alright?” Morgan asks worriedly

“I can’t get a hold of her” Is all Hotch says.

“I-I can’t find it, It’s turned off!” Garcia says panicking, tears quickly filling her eyes.

\-----

You don’t know how long you’ve been out when you come around. You just know that the deeper cuts have been patched up to stop you from bleeding out. The unsub is no longer in the room and you’re still hanging from the ceiling. You try to move your body to see how far you can reach but it’s not far your body is heavy and you’re tired. You recognise the basement slightly and you don’t understand why, you end up giving up quickly and try to rack your brain as who this man could be.

It was most likely work, but you’d been with the FBI for 10 years, only 2 of them with the BAU. There was lots of people you’d made angry, too many to narrow down to a short list. You looked up when you heard the door slam open.

“Well, look who’s awake?” The unsub says smirking. 

“Who are you?” you ask again.

“You really don’t know do you? I thought you’d recognise the basement at least, I mean it’s exactly the same as the last time you were down here!” The unsub says getting angry, slamming his hand into the wall. 

“How long ago?” you ask.

“21 months and 12 days” He says growling. So you were with the BAU, you knew that for sure. You try to think of the cases you took part in within your first few months and quickly work it out. 

“You’re Henry Boland’s brother” You say. You remember it now; it had been a hard case. Boland had been kidnapping women and performing just about any form of torture on them before slitting their throats and dumping them in alleyways like trash. You’d killed him, in this basement. He had tried to shot Prentiss. 

\-----

“Have you ever been to her house before?” Morgan asks Prentiss as they walk in to your apartment.

“No, you?” Prentiss asks intrigued. 

“No, I don’t think anyone has” Morgan responds.

They begin searching your rooms to see if there was a struggle, profiling you along the way.

“Hey look at this!” Prentiss says holding up a picture frame of a young girl who looks to be about the age of 5. “She doesn’t have any siblings, do you think a daughter?”

“She would have told us surely, and there’s only the one room” Morgan says, picking up his phone as it rings “Morgan” 

“There is a small trace of blood outside her car and it’s unlocked” Reid says as he looks through her car

“Ok, looks like there was no struggle up here” Morgan responds.

“Hey does Y/L/N have any niece’s?” Reid asks, pulling out a photo of the same girl from your car.

“Prentiss says she’s an only child. We found a photo up here as well, she look about 5?” 

“Yeah” Reid says in shock.

\-----

“What do you want Sam? You want to kill me?” You ask.

“Oh, no. That’s way too easy!” Sam says laughing. He opens up a laptop sitting by him revealing each member of your team.

“You get to pick which one I kill” He says smirking.

You feel your blood run cold. 

\-----

“Does Y/L/N have a daughter?” Prentiss asks, pulling the photo frame out of her bag and handing it to Hotch when everyone gets back to the BAU. 

“She did” Hotch says sadly. “She died 4 years ago. Killed by an unsub that Y/L/N had been trying to find” The whole team looks at him in shock.

“That’s why she’s so distant, isn’t it? She’s scared the same thing is going to happen if she gets too close to one of us” Rossi says.

“I’d imagine so, I was the same way after Haley died” Hotch says sighing sadly.

\-----

“Why don’t you just kill me? I’m the one who killed your brother! He was weak and pathetic, he deserved what he got” You shout, trying to get a rise out of him, hoping he’d lash out at you instead.

And he did, he grabs his knife and starts slashing furiously at your body, opening old cuts and creating new ones. You pass out quickly as you scream hard.

You’d succeeded...

\-----

“I found something!” Garcia says running into the room, and placing her laptop on the table. “A car started stalking out her house a few weeks ago; I got the number plate and guess who it’s registered too!” Garcia says happily.

“Who babygirl?” Morgan says, getting up.

“Robert Boland!” Garcia squeals.

“Who?” Hotch asks.

“It’s Henry Boland’s father! However Robert Boland died about a month ago, and we know Henry is dead as Y/F/N shot him which just leaves Sam Boland-”

“Who was Henry’s younger brother!” Prentiss says cutting her off.

“Addresses sent to your phone, now go save our girl!” Garcia says, hurrying them out the room.

\-----

“You will pick someone!” Sam screams at you, slapping you round the face.

“No” you say, spitting at him. He’d thrown another cold bucket of water over your head, forcing you to wake up, even as the blood dripped from your new open wounds.

“Fine, I’ll pick lets go with Emily Prentiss! She’s the one you care about most, isn’t she?” He says smirking sickly. 

“Don’t you dare!” You say glaring at him. “Hurt me, Kill me! I’m the one you want to hurt! I’m the one who deserves to be hurt!” You scream.

“But that’s no fun, if I kill you who is there to cry for you? You have no one; I sat outside your house for two weeks. Where as if I killed Prentiss the team would cry for her, and they’d turn against you. Or if I killed Hotch, Little Jack would be parentless and the team would have no leader. Or Rossi, he’s quite famous, you’d have the whole of his fan base against you! But just killing you... nobody’s going to notice. Do you think your team even know you are gone?” He asks smirking and you didn’t, you’d distanced yourself from them so much. Maybe they were happy you were gone?

“Please kill me” you begged, tears streaming down your face “Please” 

“No!” He shouts again, grabbing the knife and holding it up to your neck.

“See, you want to kill me” You say smirking weakly.

\-----

“Sam Boland step away from Y/F/N and put your knife down!” Prentiss shouts as she slams her way into the basement, Hotch just behind her.

“Oh look, Y/F/N. Maybe I should just kill the pair of them?” Sam says smirking at you.

“No” you protest, hazily. “Leave team alone... Kill me.” you weakly say. You had lost lots of blood.

“Boland put that knife down now!” Hotch shouts. 

“I win!” Sam says, turning round and slamming the knife into your torso. Hotch shots him in the head.

“Y/F/N!” Prentiss says running over to you.

“We need a medic in here!” Hotch shouts. “Quickly!”

\-----  
“Phoebe!” You scream, running over to your daughter and hugging her tight.

“Hi Mummy!” She says smiling

“I’m so, so sorry” You say as tears start falling down your face.

“It’s alright mummy” she replies smiling happily. “You gotta trust people again mummy, your team love you lots and lots. Just like I do mummy!”

“I don’t want to go back, I want to stay here!” You say, panicked.

“You gotta go mummy, they need you”

“No, No!” you shout as Phoebe vanishes from your arms.

\-----

When you wake up, you can hear the beeping of machines and quite chatting. You open your eyes slowly, the bright lights harsh on your eyes. Prentiss and Hotch are sitting by your bed so you move your heavy hand and tap Prentiss’ hand.

“Y/F/N!” Prentiss says turning round to stare at you.

“How long?” You croak out.

“You’ve been out for a week; your injuries were pretty bad” Prentiss responds before passing you a cup of water to help sooth your throat. 

“Sam?” you question, after you’d taken a few sips of water and handed it back to her.

“Dead” Hotch says. You nod your head slowly, but it kills from lying in the same position for so long. Now you’re waking up you can feel the dull pain from your injuries coming back.

“A-Are you ok?” Prentiss asks you, looking at you sadly.

“I’ll be fine” You say, just more nightmares to add to the pile, you think tiredly.

“I heard what you said...” She whispers, you give her a questioning gaze. After Sam had lashed out at you everything turned into a blur. “You told him to kill you...” Prentiss says, eyes filling up with tears as she watches you.

You flick your eyes over to Hotch who’s also watching you worriedly and then shift your eyes to your hands. “He wanted me to pick one of you for him to kill...He...He said that If he killed me, no one would care...I-I...I couldn’t...I made him lash out at me instead...” You manage to get out as tears spill down your cheeks.

“I would care, we’d all care!” Prentiss says grabbing your hand, and squeezing it. You wiped away your tears and smiled at her slightly, she smiled back.

“You should get some rest; you’ve got to be exhausted...” Hotch adds in. “Someone will be here when you wake up, I know everyone’s else is dying to see you” You nod at him, and he smiles before they both get up and head out of your room.

\-----

“I brought cookies!” You say smiling, as you make your way into the bullpen on your first day back at work. It had been a few months since you’d been back to work, and although the path had been hard you were finally ready to go back. You hadn’t been cleared to go out in the field yet but you didn’t mind. The team had been there for you whenever you needed them, Penelope, JJ and Emily coming round yours for girls’ nights. You’d let them all in, you’d tried to push them back after you’d got out the hospital but they were having none of it, and you were happy they’d been so persistent. You had grown much closer with them all, especially Emily. She’d basically moved in once you’d left the hospital, helping you out whenever you needed it. 

“You’re back!” Garcia said running over to you and pulling you into a hug, as the rest of the team made their way over to you. You greeted them, pulling each one of them into a hug, even Reid. 

“What cookies have you got?” Reid asks excitedly as he pulls away from you.

“Only your favourites” You say smiling brightly at him, opening the box to reveal double chocolate chip cookies.

“Homemade?” Rossi asks you, you roll your eyes at him.

“Of course, nothing but the best!” you say giggling and then handing the box over to Reid as he quickly selects the largest cookie.   
You’re quickly pulled in to conversation with the team as they update you about everything that’s been happening round the office. You notice when Emily wonders office, your eyes following her before you’re pulled back in to the conversation. She returns a few minutes later with a hot cup of coffee which she gives to you, you smile at her and mouth thank you. As you turn your head back round to listen to the conversation you see Rossi smirking at the pair of you, you frown at him confused. Not noticing as Emily blushes.

\-----

“Emily! Just tell her!” You hear Rossi say exasperated, as you round the corner. You walk back slowly, intrigued by the conversation, even if you feel slightly guilty for eavesdropping.

“No!” Emily sighs. “...Why do you even care?”

“Because I want you both to be happy, have you seen how she looks at you? She looks at you, like you look at her!” Rossi says, trying to make his point. You stand there, regretting listening to the conversation, who was he talking about? 

“No she doesn’t” Emily shakes her head, Rossi just sighs frustratedly. “What do you want me to do? Just go up to her and say, Hi Y/F/N I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you?” Emily continues to talk but you don’t hear another word. She loves you. Emily loves you. You slowly walk back round the corner, Rossi catching your eye as you stand there in shock.

“Y-You love me?” You manage to get out, as Emily whips round to face you. Her face goes white and she looks horrified.

“You weren’t meant to hear that” She says quickly.

“Do you love me?” You say urgently, walking over to her, your eyes never leaving hers.

“Y-Yes...I love you and I’m terrified” Emily whispers, silent tears falling down her face. 

You smile brightly, bringing your hand up to her cheek and feeling her lean into it. Emily’s eyes are stuck on your face, watching you carefully before she leans down and brings her lips to yours. You react immediately, pulling her closer to you and deepening the kiss. 

When you both are out of air, you slowly pull away, foreheads resting against each other.

“I-I love you too” You say breathlessly. You’d never seen Emily smile so brightly.


End file.
